Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video display.
Description of the Prior Art
In a video display system, for example, a computer-based video display system, it is often difficult for a user to know what video material is available for viewing without wasting a lot of time manually searching through the material.
It has been proposed to use so-called representative images (often called “thumbnails” or “keyframes”) to indicate the content of a piece of video material. A representative image is often taken from a fixed point within a piece of material, for example, the first frame. In a long piece of material, such a single image may not provide a good indication of the overall content of the material. In particular, the first image of a sequence may be invalid—for example, a blank image or a test pattern.
To address this problem, it has been proposed that multiple representative images could be used. The paper “A hierarchical keyframe user interface for browsing video over the internet”, M. Guillemot et al, IDIAP-COM 03-02, August 2003 discloses an arrangement whereby the user may select one or two levels of increased detail, each providing a greater number of representative images.